Misfit High
by Fox Monster
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome go to Misfit High, a school reserved for non-humans, including Monks, Demons, Demon Slayers, Half-Demons, and Priestesses and so on. Both girls hide secrets- Kikyo is dead and harbors a crush on Kagome, and Kagome is a pop star! How long can Kikyo hide her secrets? Will Kagome be able to keep her identity unknown? Let's find out. Rated M for two lemony scenes.


_Misfit High_

Chapter Description: Kikyo goes to Misfit High, a school reserved for non-humans, including Monks, Demons, Demon Slayers, Half-Demons, and Priestesses and so on. Although her parents sent her there to be away from the harassment she faced at public human schools, Kikyo feels no more welcome with those of her kind than those who are not of her kind. Plus, she's the only Priestess at Misfit High who hides a terrible secret- she's actually _dead._ How will Kikyo hide her secret and put up with all the hatred towards her? Not even she knows.

_Chapter 1: The Story of Kikyo_

I remember the first time I skipped school. I remember everything about it. It was a Friday in late march, in my freshman year of high school, and the weather was beautiful. I actually intended to go to school that day, but as I was walking to my first period class, Orchestra, two girls of The Cursed Five, Mei and Aki came running up to me. The Cursed Five are a set of quintuplets who are known for their unbelievable power. They are also known for being…well, bitchy.

"Yo, Kikyo! How are you?" says the stupid one, Mei.

"Eh, um, good I guess," I stumble over my words. This girl is…I don't know…weird. Besides being in The Cursed Five, she just has this weird aura aout her. It seems to change everyday. Today she has an aura of peace and laughter.

I'm almost nice to her, but then I remember what happened, and my blood boils. Yesterday in the cafeteria, she used her powers to pop off the buttons of my shirt, making my boobs show. Fucking bitch. I almost fought her, but my friend Kagome grabbed my wrist right before I chanted a spell. "Don't," Kagome whispered to me, "Fighting will just cause a feud. And a feud will just cause more problems." And so, I settled on spitting towards The Cursed Five's table when Kagome wasn't looking. She was totally chatting up that new, hot, half demon. I think his name is…Inuyasha? And he was all mushy to her. Those two should just make it official already. Everyone knows they are completely in love with each other.

"Ha! Even though you're the smartest student in the whole school, you still have stuttering problems? That's fucking lame," Mei says as she laughs in my face. I clench my fists and they glow a light shade of blue. Right here, in this hallway, I'm determined to fuck this girl up. Kagome isn't around, so she can't stop me. The girl beside Mei hasn't done anything yet, and she probably never will unless Mei gives her the word. Mei is the leader of The Cursed Five since she is the oldest, so she calls all the shots.

"Mei," says the quiet sister, "Be nice. You don't know how powerful she is." I like this sister. She seems cool. I immediately know this sister is Aki, the one who is so quiet that some students even question her existence. But here she is, in blood and flesh and in front of me. The gray glow of my fists fades as I calm down. Maybe they actually have something to say, who knows?

"Kikyo-sama," Aki refers to me in a respectful manner (As everyone should, because I'll teach them a lesson in manners if they don't), "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to a concert with me today," Aki raises her eyes to meet mine. My heart melts. This girl is just so…cute! Her blonde hair frames her face just right and she has sparkling purple eyes that seem endless. She's adorable, and I think if she would speak up more, she would be popular with guys. But then again, maybe she doesn't want that. She probably likes the solitude and peace of being nearly unknown.

I smile at Aki. "Why not?" I say as sweetly as I can. I'll do anything to get out of this dump. She hands me a ticket. "So, when _is_ this concert anyway? Will I miss any classes?" I ask her. Unfortunately, her bitchy sibling jumps into the conversation.

"Like, duh. If it was after school she would've invited you after school. Geez, for the smartest student, you're pretty damn stupid," the second those words leave her mouth, my fists glow gray again. Just in the nick of time, I remember what Kagome said: _"Fighting will just cause a feud. And a feud will just cause more problems." _The thought of her words calms me. It seems all I can think about lately is Kagome…Oh, Kagome. If you were here, what would you do?

"Hello?" says Mei. She waves her hand in front of my face. My eyes glow gray and she flies back into a locker. I can't help but laugh a little. Before Mei can see her, Aki and I touch fists: Victory.

_Kikyo & Aki: 1_

_Mei: 0_

The drive to the stadium was awkward. The quiet was unsettling and when I asked Aki to turn on the radio, she politely asked me not to, her excuse being that she doesn't like the music played on the radio. To make matters worse, we had to throw Mei in the back of Aki's car because she didn't wake up yet. I can't even to begin to explain how awkward it was.

I tried to distract myself. I even read the ticket over and over again. "Madam Magic" it said. It was Kagome's stage name. And honestly, I couldn't think of anything better to call her if it meant my life. After all, she _is_ pretty magical.

I stayed behind stage as my new favorite singer sang her heart out.

_I cannot breathe without you baby/_

_Cause you are everything that I need/_

_Did you know that? /_

_I cannot live without you/_

_Why must you be so far away/_

_I'm asking you now/_

_Please stay close to me and be the star of my life _

I could tell by the way she ran around and jumped and smiled that she loved her career. I knew I needed to find something to be passionate about, just like she did.

The crowd was loud. Kagome wiped the sweat from her face and let out one final high note before bowing. "Thank you," she says to her fans, "for supporting my dream! I love you guys!" She turns away from the crowd and runs to the stairs that lead backstage.

"Hey, Kikyo," she says when she sees me. She seems a little over exited to her room.

"I got a water bottle for you, Kagome," I open the door to her dressing room without knocking, figuring that we're close enough that I don't have to knock anymore. While I was expecting to see Kagome sitting on her couch and studying, I'm greeted with the grossest sight ever. Believe me, it was disgusting.

Kagome's fingers were tangled in a certain half demon's silvery hair, and a certain half demon's…y'know, was halfway inside Kagome. He kissed Kagome when she moaned. She kissed back passionately. He didn't seem to notice me and even though I mumbled an awkward "Um…hi?" He continued to thrust into my best friend's birth canal. Each time he did, Kagome's mouth formed an "O" and each time he slid out, she moaned loudly, followed by a kiss from Inuyasha.

My face twisted up as if I'd just eaten a lemon. This is gross. Like seriously nasty stuff. Kagome and Inuyasha are lovers, I knew that much, but why does it sting to see the evidence for myself?

Setting the water bottle on the table closest to the door, I quietly left the room. I can't stop Inuyasha from loving Kagome, but some part of me is jealous of her. Why does she get the perfect life? She has a job, she's popular at school, she no doubt has money from her success in music, a hot boyfriend that everyone wants, and…happiness. The word stings the moment it enters my thoughts. Happiness is something I don't think I'll ever have.

Kagome has it all. I don't, and I don't think I ever will.

Maybe my mom was right. Maybe I _am_ just a big mistake. There are tears in my eyes, a sign of weakness. And no Priestess is supposed to be weak, so now I am no longer who I used to identify myself as. I am no longer what made me who I am, so I am no longer anyone important.

I wipe the tears away. On the other hand, how does crying make you weak? Everyone needs release, and this is just my way of it. I find a small bathroom down the hall from Kagome's room. Even from down here, I can still hear Kagome's orgasmic sounds. She makes a sound that's like a scream. I think I hear Inuyasha do his weird whiney noise that he does whenever Kagome "sits" him, only slightly high pitched. I try to erase the sound of Inuyasha's moan from my mind and I let myself wonder what it would be like if I was the one causing Kagome's moans. What if _I _was the one who gave her so many good feelings that she would dig her fingers into her hair? Would I be able to make her scream like that? What if it was me who Kagome loved? Oh, shit. What the hell am I thinking? Here's a better question: Why do I feel warmth in between my legs?

Kagome pokes her head out from her room. "Kikyo?" she mumbles. Oh, hell no. I totally can't see Kagome right now; I'll lose control of myself! I turn the knob of the bathroom in front of me and rush in, slamming the door behind me and sliding the lock so nobody can get in.

My breathing is heavy and my heart is pounding fast. I don't know if it's because Kagome noticed me in her room and came to get me after she "finished", or what. I can't ignore the warmth in between my legs anymore. That _has_ to be what's making my heart beat so fast.

Right?

Kagome knocks on the door. "Um, Kikyo? Are you there?" she says with her sweet voice. It's a struggle not to answer. I can't stand being rude to her. However, I can't allow myself to be caught in this bathroom after peeking. I cover my mouth to resist answering her. After another minute or so, I hear her soft footsteps going back down the hallway and shortly after that I hear her dressing room door close. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

This bathroom only has one toilet, so there's no way anyone is in here but me. Tingling with the expectation of what's coming next, I double check the lock on the door. Everything seems to be locked up tighter than…I can't explain it.

The next day I went to the library. Not the school library, but the public library. I was doing a study on humans. I figured I might as well study them in their own environment.

_To be continued..._

**Ohhhhhh how was it? Follow and review and I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
